Leaving The Power Behind
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: It's time for Trini, Zack, and Jason to leave for the Youth Peace Conference. They muse about what they're leaving behind and what the future holds in store for them. Some slight Trini/Jason
1. Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know.

* * *

><p>Trini wished she didn't have to leave. She knew, deep down, that if she left the Power Rangers now, she would never return. The others might but she never would. That thought terrified and grieved her. Trini had been raised to believe that fighting was something that should only be used a a last resort. She had been taught to always try to solve situations using her diplomatic skills. It never bothered her to give up the advantage if it would stop the argument. It was something Jason had never understood, love her as he did. And she loved him but she knew he would never understand that part of her. Jason was a warrior and a warrior could never give up his hard kept ground without a fight. Becoming a ranger had forced her to fight, something she both loved and hated. While she hated having to fall back on physical measures to solve things, she cherished the opportunity to use her fighting skills, something she was very proud of but often could never show off.<p>

A part of her, when she had first received the power, had thought this was a battle she would be fighting to the end. It pained her to be leaving it halfway, even in the capable hands of Aisha. She knew Aisha would serve the yellow power well. That only took away a small part of the pain. And yet, she knew she HAD to go to Geneva, that this Youth Conference was setting her on the path of what she was meant to do with her life. There was an excitement in her, a thrill at going to a place that seemed made for her special skills and loves. There, she could change the world as she had always wanted to do. She only hoped the rangers forgave her for following her dream. Especially Billy.


	2. Zack

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know.

* * *

><p>Zack couldn't believe his luck, getting picked to go to the Youth Conference. He happily gave his power over to Adam, having gotten to know him over the last little while and knowing he would take good care of Zack's coin and represent him well in the fight. To be completely candid, something Zack tried to be as much as he could, Adam would probably make a much better ranger than Zack ever had. Adam was calmer. He was more dedicated to the fight. Zack had always been on the team more for his teammates and friends than for the rest of the world. And Kimberly and Billy and Tommy, the ones left behind, seemed to like Adam and the other two a lot. That was important. Zack would never have left his team with strangers, no matter how cool the opportunity to go to this conference overseas was.<p>

He hadn't spent as much time with the three as the others but he'd spent enough. He knew that this new team was going to be different from the old team in a lot of ways. It was lucky that Tommy had taken over the leadership of the team as the white ranger not too long ago. It meant Rocky, as the new red, wouldn't have to be in charge. Rocky seemed like a good kid but Zack wasn't sure he was leader material anymore than he himself was. Everything was working out alright though. With that thought, Zack went happily to the next phase of his life.


	3. Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

AN: I don't have a beta at the moment so if I've missed something in my editing or you have any critique please let me know.

* * *

><p>Deciding to leave the team had been a hard contested decision in Jason's mind. He felt like there was a battle within himself between the different viewpoints. On the one hand, going to the Youth Confrence was a once in a lifetime opportunity and not something to be refused lightly. On the other hand, he was giving up being a POWER RANGER! Jason had been sure, at first, that the ranger side would win out. He had a duty to the world. He had a duty to his teammates. He'd made a commitment and he should see it through, no matter what.<p>

Then other things had started to make an impact. Billy had tried extremely hard to put this leg of the conference together and to get Angel Grove High in the running for its students to become Youth Ambassadors. Jason wasn't sure why Billy himself hadn't been chosen but Billy didn't seem to hold a grudge against any of them and was instead very proud that they had been the ones chosen to represent their country in Geneva. Jason wasn't sure he could turn down the opportunity in good conscience, knowing how disappointed Billy would have been if he did. And Tommy assured him that the team would be in good hands. As the new leader of the Power Rangers, he would make sure the newbies were brought up to speed and would do well. And they all had seen Aisha, Adam, and Rocky do incredibly well against the forces of Rita even without powers. Jason knew the power would be in good hands.

In the end, what decided him, however, was Trini. He and Trini had always had a silent understanding. He knew Trini had stayed with the rangers for him, even when doing what they did made her uncomfortable. When she announced her decision to leave for the conference, Jason knew he had to follow her. he didn't know what the future held for them but he had always known their fates were intertwined and somehow them both being chosen for first the rangers and then this conference seemed like proof. He didn't know if he would be as good at this conference thing as she and Zack would probably be but he would try. For her.

Even as he left, some part of him knew he would be back. It wasn't forever. He had a feeling the power wasn't done with him yet. But for now, he had something else to do. He only hoped the team would be alright without him, until it was time for him to return.


End file.
